


Blind Love

by KitanaRiddle



Series: Blind!John [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitanaRiddle/pseuds/KitanaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blind!John and Sherlock have been best friends since they first met but when Sherlock cries in John's arms before disappearing, the young boy worries that he may not be a good enough friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Love

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed and unbritpicked

Despite being unable to see, John knew the moment Sherlock opened the door to his room that he was upset. There was no noise of Sherlock’s usual dramatic flourish and he didn’t enter the room rambling about whichever experiment he’d done while the teacher taught _mindless_ and _useless_ subjects.  The two boys had been inseparable since they’d first been seated together four years before; however, this year as they switched to a higher level school, the boys were in different classes. But even upon hearing that news Sherlock had been loud and demanding, not the quite boy who entered John’s room tonight.

“Sherlock?” John whispered when he did not feel the other boy sit on the bed as he normally would, “what's wrong?”

Before John even knew what was happening, he felt the other boy crawl into his arms and shake with silent tears.  John ran his fingers through the curly mess on his friends head and wished he could see if the other boy had any physical injuries or if his pain was emotional.  They remained squished between the wall and the bed, wrapped around one another long after John’s arm went numb. Never once did Sherlock’s shaking subside but eventually John felt wetness seep through his shirt.

“It’s will be alright,” John spoke once he realized that Sherlock was not planning on stopping his crying, “Just tell me what happened.”

Sherlock jerked out of John’s grip and scrambled towards the door, “I’ll be back. Thank-you John.”

As the door slammed behind Sherlock, John pulled his comforter over himself. He wondered if he was enough for Sherlock or if he’d been unable to help the boy because he couldn’t see. Despite the exhaustion he felt, John couldn’t sleep.

It long after John’s mum had come in and pressed a kiss to the boy’s head and wished him a good night that Sherlock returned.   John heard his window slide open and a soft thump as Sherlock landed on the floor. When Sherlock crawled under the blankets his arms felt cool against the other boy’s warm back.

“What?” John growled.

“I’m sorry I left. I shouldn’t have done that.”

The light haired boy rolled over ran his fingers along Sherlock’s face to feel it dry of any tears, “No you shouldn’t’ have. I was terrified for you. You don’t know how scared I felt.”

“I do,” Sherlock’s voice sounded painfully strained, “because Mycroft left me.”

“You said you’d be glad for when he went to college,” John was confused and frustrated he couldn’t see the look on his best mate’s face.

“I thought I would be but then I remembered how father left and never came home. I fear Mycroft will do the same… and-” Sherlock cut himself off.

John pressed palms to Sherlock’s chest and felt the rapid beating of the boy’s heart, “and what?”

“And one day you’ll do the same. Maybe not for school but maybe you’ll realize that you’re too good for me.”

Sherlock was stunned when John lifted his hand and smacked the empty space between them. John gave an exasperated sigh, “I was aiming for your face, you lug. How could you think that? We’re best friends!”

“You are perfect and I’m… a freak.”

John leaned forward until he felt the warmth of Sherlock’s short breaths on his cheek.  The blind boy pressed a kiss to the other boy’s cheek before pulling away and bringing Sherlock into a tight embrace, “You are not ordinary, Sherlock, because you’re extraordinary. And I’m just glad I’m the only bloke that knows it.”

“Why’s that?” Sherlock murmured into John’s shoulder.

“Cause then I’d have to fight off all the people who want to steal you from me. And it’s hard to punch people when you’re blind.”

Neither boy could hold back a giggle but as it faded away and Sherlock’s hug grew a little too snug, he whispered, “But people always leave me.”

“You see but you do not observe,” John whispered back, “you will have me forever.”


End file.
